Anyone who frequents the beach is aware of the problem of theft of valuables left on a towel while the owner is swimming. Beach and sand areas are rather rare, if not unique, in the situation that they present wherein people on the beach during the normal course of beach enjoyment must leave valuables such as keys and some spending money unattended while they engage in normal beach activities, and there is no place provided for safekeeping of the valuables. No other activity readily comes to mind which poses these problems. Ordinarily, even when playing sports, valuables may be kept in pockets, and generally there is a locker available somewhere. On the beach however, one must divest one's self of all valuables and all clothing but a skimpy suit and then separate one's self from the valuables by going swimming, and of course beaches do not have lockers.
Probably a problem by far worse than actual theft on the beach is the anxiety produced by those prone to worry about such things while they are in the water. Attempts to "keep an eye on" valuables, or frequently return to check the valuables, and the inability of those who wear glasses to see well from the sea makes a substantial negative impact on the pleasure of beach goers. Heretofore there has been no solution other than to bury the valuables in the sand which is a poor solution at best.